


巴里的超能力能用来做爱吗？Asked by Lenard Snart: Can Barry's vibrating use for sex?

by Jellyfish_Lucky



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Barry Allen Is A Human Vibrator, Bottom! Len, M/M, Short conversation, 对话体
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-20
Updated: 2020-03-20
Packaged: 2021-02-28 22:53:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 655
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23225089
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jellyfish_Lucky/pseuds/Jellyfish_Lucky
Summary: 他们就巴里的振动能不能用来做爱展开了一番对话。They started a conversation about if Barry's superpower can be used for sex purpose.
Relationships: Barry Allen/Leonard Snart, 闪冷 - Relationship
Comments: 2
Kudos: 7





	巴里的超能力能用来做爱吗？Asked by Lenard Snart: Can Barry's vibrating use for sex?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [flora_Y](https://archiveofourown.org/users/flora_Y/gifts).



> 如果你也喜欢闪冷, 欢迎来AO3、LOFTER或者是微博找我说话！我在其他两个平台的id都是 [水母lucky]  
> 我知道AO3被墙了——但这不会阻止我创作的热情！中文同人文化不会在这个平台消亡。
> 
> 如果你有想要合作翻译/看到翻译的闪冷文，我很乐意帮忙！

\- 你可以让自己振动？

\- 没错，怎么了？

\- 我在想，也许你可以把这招用到床上…

\- 我通过振动让自己穿过物体，比如，唔，墙之类的

\- 所以如果你在床上振动，你有可能穿过…我？

\- 理论上来讲，是的…我不知道，我从没试过

\- 从没和别人试过还是从没在活的东西上试过？

\- 都没有！莱，你这么说听起来太奇怪了！

\- 嗯…你想试试吗？

\- 什么？你不怕我们在做爱中把你串成一块土耳其烤肉？

\- 你听起来很危险啊，红闪

\- 我是认真的！我们到时候怎么办？去急诊吗？我要怎么解释我的屌插进了我男朋友的肌肉里？

\- 说你天赋异禀，把我操出了个洞什么的，你知道，总有办法

\- ………莱

\- 或者你可以克制一点，你懂得，控制在让我们两个都爽到但又不至于搞出超自然现象

\- 真难以置信你在让我克制我的超能力，在——床——上——

\- 别那么期待(Don’t be too excited.)

\- 我没有！天吶！莱！你是认真的吗？！

\- 好吧好吧，我以为至少你会有那么点向往的，把你超级英雄生涯中最大的敌人按在床上，用你会振动的超级阴茎把他钉在那儿，让他除了在你的屌上哭泣求饶之外哪都不能去——

\- ……噢不。莱。停下，别说了！

\- 怎么了？操一个反派让你脸红了？你是怎么忍受你的性生活的？闭上眼睛吗？

\- 不管你怎么说，我们不会冒这个险的

\- 你的损失

\- 我以为拥有你就是我最大的幸运？

\- ！！哇哦。真应该让乔听听。小巴里长大了！老家伙会多么欣慰！

\- 闭嘴吧，莱。

\- ……喔，看来小巴里长大的不只是年龄和学历，还是说你听着我打趣你的老爹就让你兴奋了？

\- 天啊，莱，可以不在床上讨论我的家人吗！

\- 严格来说我们没在床上，我正跪在厨房的地板上给你……哦，好吧，厨房的地板也不可以

\- 如果我答应试一试，你会放弃这个话题吗？

\- 放弃调侃你的亲亲老爹？那你最好展示出你的最佳表现——

\- 继续啊？

\- 你知道…我没法…在……颤动……的……

\- 也许我能上你的最佳榜单前五？

\- ……停……停下…这个……第一……都是……你…的…

\- 不生荣幸。但我更想靠自己的努力而不是你给我开后门赢得这个奖杯

\- ……闭嘴吧，巴里！


End file.
